The Mystery Murder
by lovemice
Summary: I know it's a cliche name, but give it a chance, come on! Summary: In Graywall Wisconsin, 16 possible heirs are called to disscus finaical matters. The only problem is, they have no idea who's will is being read. Now they must find out who they are all connected to, but some people may be a little hesitant to share their personal life, and their secrets...
1. The Arrival

**Ok, so I know that the title is really cliché, but I just got back from Wisconsin and I finished the book for he third time, so I was like, I can so do this. So this is my attempt, it's modeled after my stay in Whitehall, and the Inn is pretty much where I stayed.**

**FYI if you have never read The Westing Game, READ IT! It's a little confusing, but it is SUCH a great book. Plus, staying in Wisconsin was really nice cause they have such nice landscape and such friendly people.**

**Y'all read and review now, ya hear?**

* * *

The letter came in the mail. In a vanilla envelope, it looked normal next to all the bills, the fashion magazines, and the usual pity money David Dayle received whenever anyone found out he was an unemployed widow. He almost didn't notice the envelope, until Layla pointed it out. At age 17, standing around 5' 10" skinny little Layla was prime model material. Of course, she needed her fashion magazines to keep her updated, and when she snagged her newest copy of Marie Claire, the vanilla envelope fell to the ground.

"Got it!" she called and gracefully scooped the bulging package off the ground. "It's for….you dad." He took the package and looked at the label. The return address was from Graywall, Wisconsin, a long ways away from their Los Angeles home.

Graywall. That was familiar. Maybe one of his collage friends was from there. Only one way to find out.

Inside the envelope was a tall stack of papers. David had had his fair share of paperwork over the years. He didn't need anymore useless forms. But the paper on top caught his eye.

_Please join us in Graywall, Wisconsin to discuss the matters of a financial distribution regarding _**David Dayle, Layla Dayle and Jordan Dayle.**_ We will supply airfare, rentals, and have a wonderful place for you to stay. Again, please join us in Graywall Wisconsin._

The papers went on to explain all the accommodations and benefits, along with things for him to sign and accept. All David could think about was: free. His kids needed a vacation from their busy life, and there was no way that David would miss out on the possibility that his family could inherit some money and no longer be the pity of Los Angeles.

"Dad, you okay? You've been filling out that paperwork for almost, two hours. Dinner's going to be ready in like, fifteen minutes," Jordan never really talked to others, with the exception of her dad. He was never the same after mom died, and she felt the need to help him out.

"Jordan, Layla, I an announcement to make," Mr. Dayle boomed. "Start packing, because we're leaving for Wisconsin in one week!" The girls' mouths dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Layla shouted. The Dayles almost never took a vacation.

"Well, according to this letter, we are eligible for some money and they're paying for us to go out there!

"Ugh! This is SO unfair," Layla screamed. She ran up to her room and there was an audible slam of the door.

"How long are we staying?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, pack for a month or so. These legal matters take a while."

"A MONTH?!" Layla screamed from her room.

In total, eight letters were mailed out that day. The next day, eight excited replies were sent back. And by the next week, eight parties checked into the West Oak Inn.

"Yes, yes this will accommodate both you and your mother."

"But there is only one bedroom."

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is the last room. This is paid for, and all other inns in Graywall do change an extra fee for same day check-in." Selena Sanchez looked at the West Oak Inn owner, Linda Belton.

"Fine, we'll take it." Selena hated arguing, she did enough of that with her mother. Ms. Maria Sanchez was old and a little crazy. In a few more years, she would need a wheelchair and was always taking pills.

Selena moved into her mother's house after she finished college. Her mother had called her and told her that even after ten years, Mr. Sanchez's death still haunted her and that she needed Selena to withdrawal from law school and come help her out. Selena had to say yes after everything her mother had done for her.

"Selena, stop your daydreaming and get me in this room. Mama needs some rest!" Selena helped her mother into through the door, marked with a gold number 4.

"Oh, it's stunning!" Haily Willcox cried. She had just walked through the 5th door and into a small living room. Through the door there was a one person bedroom and a small bathroom complete with a shower.

"Yes, this is the one just for you, I made sure that it was nice and clean for you." Linda Belton replied. Her country hospitality was pure and she made Haily feel special.

"And the courtyard!" Haily exclaimed again, stepping out of the building. Haily ran across the thin street into a small grassy meadow circled by a flourishing garden. There were even lawn chairs and a fire pit for nightly campfires.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing," Haily whispered, twirling her diamond ring around her finger.

"And through this door is your bedroom Shelly. And to get to Stacy and Mark's- I mean your parent's room, simply go back out to the living room and enter through this door." Shelly Blaha really didn't care, but she smiled and nodded to Ms. Linda anyway. If only her parents could unpack the car faster. But she could still see her dad huffing and puffing with their suitcases outside the door.

"One moment please, I need to help my father," Shelly mumbled. As she pulled back the springy screen door, Shelly saw a beautiful woman buzzing around the courtyard. The late morning sun sparkled off her blond waves and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Shelly almost felt the urge to join the woman dancing around the flora. Almost. But, she had to be an obedient daughter and help her dad. And he needed the help, he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into the space next to the door, hitting his head on a 6.

"Oop, be careful Mrs. Gilbert, you need to be careful with that extra baggage now." Audrey Gilbert clumsily made her way through door number 3, still trying to hide her tiny bump of a baby.

"Look love, they've made up the room nice and cheerful for us! Don't ya like it hon?" Donald Gilbert was excited to be traveling again. He used to have to go _everywhere_ for his job. Yeah, it was just his job, he reminded himself. And now he was here with his darling wife, who was carrying their darling baby. And maybe, if they played some cards right, they could walk out a whole lot richer than they had come in.

"Oh hi there, I didn't even see you there, you must be Dalton," she stuck out her hand for him to shake, but it was probably a joke. He took it anyway, maybe because her smile seemed so genuine. Definitely not like the smiles from the orphanage, those were fake smiles.

"Dalton, are you going to say anything to this nice woman?" Carlinette asked sweetly. She was happy to finally have Dalton, and this was their first excursion from their home in Newark.

After a moment of awkward silence from Dalton, Linda then said, "Okay then, Mrs. and Mr. Hammerstead, this is your room…." Yada yada yada thought Dalton. He was anxious. If he messed this up, Carlinette and William would send him back. And he couldn't go back.

"Honey, why don't you play outside, I'll be right there."

Dalton walked out and sat down on one of the plastic chairs outside their door. He noticed a gold number 7 and touched it. He had never touched gold before.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to stay here!" Layla complained as she flopped on the bed.

"Shhhhh…she might hear you," David said. Linda had just finished her briefing.

"It's not that bad," Jordan commented.

"What's bad is I only have a tiny bathroom…to share with you! No offense."

"It's fine, I won't take up much space," Jordan fingered her hair, willing it to grow out of its awkward boyish cut.

"Thanks sis I owe you," Layla called as she went, of course, into the bathroom to fix her makeup after the long flight and car ride.

"Uhhh, do something fun, okay Jor?" David stumbled.

"Sure dad. I'll try," Jordan replied, almost positive there was nothing that could make her have fun. That is until a boy with midnight black hair walked past her door. She heard him mutter, "2…3…4…" and listened until she couldn't hear his amazing voice anymore.

"Mr. Holten-"

"It's George. Mr. Holten was my good-for-nothing father"

"Oh, okay George, this is your room and I hope you like it. If you follow me I can show you-"

"I'll find my way around. Thanks though."

"If you need anything, just give a holler"

"Thanks," George laughed. He had never met a friendlier group of people on his way here. Everyone seemed to be totally excited to be from Graywall and was just as happy for him to be here

Walking into his room, number 8, near the end, he set his skateboard and pack down on the bed. He only had clothes for about one week, but hey, lighter pack makes easier travel. It was almost two in the afternoon, and George was hungry for lunch. He grabbed his skateboard again and headed towards town. He was aware that everyone in their little mini hotel rooms was watching him. He just hoped that they didn't see him for what he really was.

"I'm fine Linda, I've gotten around enough already."

"Okay Mr. Hopkins, I hope this is to your liking."

"If it's still like it was 50 years ago, I'll be happy." John Hopkins muttered. He waddled into his room, number 1 as he was always. He talked to himself as he shuffled to his bed, his suitcase already in the room. Linda always took care of him, and he was grateful, but he knew this time was different. He knew that this was the last time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I just was like, spur of the moment, I'm gonna do this and I did.**

**I would just like to thank spell check for editing this, and thank my computer and the internet for making all of this possible. I love you guys!**


	2. The Meeting

**Okay, so not many views, but come on guys I need some reviews! I want to hear from you! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sign read _Continental breakfast in the main house: 7-10 am._ George was up by 9:50, and had to rush to grab the last muffin before some little kid tried to grab his fourth.

"Hey!" Dalton exclaimed, but George was already out the door, on his skateboard, headed to town.

He gave himself a tour, looking into every shop window. There were only three restraunts and the only thing that looked remotely fun was a rundown bowling alley. There wasn't even a movie theater or fast food joint to work at. It didn't take very long to finish his self guided tour, and by 10:30 he was rolling down the long, zigzag driveway that led to the Inn. Rolling past, George noticed most of the residents were in the small main building, chatting over clean plates and full stomachs. He caught someone's eye, yet another person staring at his appearance. Jeez, can't anyone get some privacy on vacation? No, this wasn't vacation, this was a way to get rich. He didn't need anyone, that hadn't changed. He rode past the happy group and went back to his room. The only friend I need today is the TV, George thought.

Layla couldn't believe her eyes. Who was that guy on the skateboard? And how did he get his hair to look so amazing? Did he know that his eyes were the blackest black she had ever seen? Did he also know that she was ogling him? Apparently so, because he seemed to look away in embarrassment. Wow he was cute. Wow he was hot. Wow my sister was looking at him too.

Alarms went off in her head, but she silenced her jealousy. Her sister? With him? HA! Like she had a chance with her horrible attempt at a pixie cut. When Jordan had come home from the cheap salon, Layla had run up to her room to keep herself from laughing in her face.

Calm yourself, Layla. Jordan didn't ask to be an anti-social tomboy. And she was her sister. But just to be safe, Layla leaned over to her sister and whispered, "Dibs"

Jordan's shoulders slumped. Layla smiled.

"So I say, 'To heck with bananas, I can live with grapefruit!'" The room around Donald Gilbert exploded in laughter. He knew how to get a party started, and everyone in the room liked him already.

"My, you do get around Donald," Stacy Blaha commented. "I have never heard more interesting stories. What did you say made you travel so much?"

"Oh, I used to have to go _everywhere_ for my job. I'm a tie salesman, you know. People really need their ties."

"But now he's home, just where I want him to be," Audrey Gilbert cooed. All the kids in the room silently ewwwwed at the old couple's romance.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think today I'm going to find out what's going on around here." Will Hammerstead announced.

"Oh," Linda stuck her head in the room. "Some lawyer came in here in the early morning and left all you guys some note. Here," She handed Selena an envelope.

Another vanilla envelope. All the adults twitched. The envelope probably had the details about the money, thought Haily. She bit her lip and twirled her ring for the millionth time.

"Well open it you lazy girl!" Maria shouted. Selena shot daggers at her, but did as her mother told her.

"It's….an invitation?" Selena said.

"Can I see it?" David asked. Selena passed it over to him and he skimmed the short letter. "Looks like we're going to some house tonight to find out what's happening. We are all invited, even the children. We're going to a place called Hopkins Manor."

"Hey, aren't you John _Hopkins_?" Layla asked the old man at the end of the table. He was the first one to breakfast, but hadn't said anything to anyone.

"Uh, I don't know maybe," John mumbled. He twiddled his fingers, and almost everyone at the table looked away from the obviously senile old man.

"I'm sure that Hopkins is a popular name here, right Linda?" Haily inquired.

"Well, sort of. There was just one big Hopkins family living here when Graywall was new. They had lots of kids, and those kids had their own kids and so on. Cousins, uncles, second or third cousins, it was like ten different families, although it was really just one. But then a lot of them left and now the Hopkins, or any other major name around here for that matter are barely related. They're like…sixth cousins or something."

No one really knew how to respond to the mini-lecture, so the party dispersed. Families went back to make plans in their rooms, others went out to sit in the courtyard and enjoy the nice morning. But everyone knew what they were doing in the night: going to Hopkins Manor and getting their share of fortune.

"Please please please please can I go outside?" Shelly asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Stacy Blaha chirped. She was glad that her daughter was an outdoorsy person, she would have died if her 14 year old was the kind of girl who just texted all day. She hoped that all the beautiful flora made her happy. If only she could make Mark happy that easily.

There was Miss Haily again. This time she was sitting in a chair, but her head still swiveled to look at all the colors around her. Sitting next to Haily was the Hammerstead family, and Dalton was walking around, calmly, she might add, looking and studying the flowers. She looked at Dalton a little closer.

He had to be around twelve, maybe thirteen. He didn't look much younger than her, and from what she had seen of him at breakfast, he sure acted mature. Maybe she would go talk to him.

Dalton had never seen so many colors. In the orphanage, he almost never went outside. And the only colors in the building were the dingy gray of the walls and the dirty brown of the cots. But now, he saw reds, greens, violets, blues. It was almost too much.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dalton spied a girl, coming over towards him. If only he could remember her name…

"Hey, you're Dalton right?" Shelly said; she played with her dirty blond hair while talking. It was so distracting.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm Dalton," he stuttered. Stupid, stupid.

"Shelly" she replied. What? There were no shells around here. Dalton wondered.

"Shelly Blaha" she repeated. Oh, her name was Shelly. That made sense. And why would she talk about shells? Stupid stupid.

"So, whatcha doin?" Shelly Blaha asked. Shelly Blaha of the blue eyes, the bluest ever. Even bluer than the flower next to her.

"Hello?" Shelly called. "Anybody home?"

"I'm Dalton!"

"Yeah…you said that. And I asked you what you were doing. Like a whole minute ago."

"Oh, sorry, I was….uh…looking at that…..flower! Next to you! The blue one!"

You are an idiot, Dalton.

"Oh, those lobelias?" Shelly asked. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah those," Dalton stuttered.

"They're one of my favorites!"

"Me too!"

"They remind me of the clear skies in Maine."

"They remind me of your eyes," Dalton blurted. Shelly gave him a weird look, but then said, "Thank you."

"So, um, you're going to that thing tonight right?"

"Yeah…." Shelly started.

"Would you wanna-never mind" Dalton scampered off, leaving Shelly feeling left out. She would've gone with him, you know, if he asked her. This was going to be an awkward evening.

It was almost three o'clock and Selena had not gotten out of her 'house.' Her mother had insisted that she help her unpack and figure out what to wear at the meeting that night. Then she insisted that she help Selena pick out _her_ out fit. It taken hours to agree on both of the women's looks. But now she was finally outside in the smaller, more private courtyard, alone, (Maria was napping) and there was nothing that could disturb her in the peaceful sanctuary.

Then she saw the silly Willcox girl. She was giggling at the bushes, probably high on something. No one was that crazy without some sort of drug.

Haily finally noticed Selena and waved.

"Hi Selena! Isn't it a beautiful day? Look at this bush! Someone left a note in it!" That was weird, a note in a bush.

"It says, 'You are amazing, just like this bush!' Isn't that cool!"

"Yes, yes it is _so_ cool," Selena faked a smile and thankfully Haily moved on, away from the courtyard.

"Now," she said to herself. "Just a little nap."

Audrey didn't like the way everyone looked at her. She felt…vulnerable. I bet everyone thinks I'm horrible person. She looked down at her stomach and frowned at the source of her embarrassment. By the time she had gotten from the airport terminal into their rental car she had received sixteen disapproving stares, three "tsk"s and one woman who had the nerve to call her a disgrace to women everywhere, at least under her breath.

Donald had told her that she would be fine and not to worry. Audrey couldn't help but think about the bad times. When she was young and desperate. When Donald was always gone and left her to fend for herself. All the babies that had died. Because of her. Now she couldn't help but worry, at 45, she wasn't prime material to have a baby. And everybody knew it.

But she had never told anyone about the bad times, she was too nervous people would judge her, if they could possibly judge her anymore.

She was just so tired of this, and knew that this was her last attempt. No matter how much Donald begged.

It was almost prime time, probably around sevenish. George wouldn't know, he hadn't looked at his clock since the monster truck morning marathon. But he heard some movement outside. Actually, a lot of movement. And lots of doors opening and closing. He decided it was time to get up and see what was going on.

The moment he stepped outside, George could practically hear the two heads whip around to stare at him. He tried to hide his smile and walked over. They looked like siblings.

"Hey! I'm Layla," the taller one chirped. She had blondish hair and green eyes.

"George," he replied.

"And this is Jordan," Layla reluctantly said. Jordan was…..cute? Or was he a dude? He decided to play it safe.

"Cool. Where's everyone going?'

"Oh, you didn't hear? There's a meeting for everyone, and you're invited," Layla said with a smile. "I can even walk you there." She gave him a look that was probably supposed to be sultry, but turned weird when her eye started twitching.

"Okay, sure, I guess,"

So they walked together. Layla inched towards George, while Jordan trotted behind them, silent and sad.

It was late when everyone finally arrived at Hopkins Manor. Well, almost everyone. John Hopkins was nowhere to be found. But no one cared. They were too busy having fantasies about being millionaires.

When the lawyer stepped into the room, the double doors slammed, waking everybody up. They were seated around a long table inside a huge room. There were windows on the ceiling and a grand staircase going up to the second level. The lawyer traipsed across the Oriental rug, and took the head of the table.

"Thank you for joining us tonight, my name is Edgar R. Orange," There were some snickers at his name.

"According to the documents I have received, regarding this will," He held up a stapled document. "I am to tell you all that you are all possible heirs of the recently deceased mogul of Graywall. He has left in his will, several million dollars to all of you, but I am to tell you that not all of you will receive the money, only the ones to 'solve the puzzle' will split the money. And now I am supposed to tell you all to close your eyes and pick a time in your life when you were alone. All of you, close your eyes now!" It was a weird request, but everyone closed their eyes.

There were footsteps, then slam! Everyone opened their eyes. Edgar R. Orange was gone and the doors were closed again. Haily ran to the doors and pulled. She turned around with a look of horror on her face.

"They're locked"

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you guys like that, and PLEASE review.**

**I don't care if it's a 'hi, reading your story', I just love feedback.**

**Thanks guys! :)**


	3. Partners

**Okay, so school will be starting up for me tomorrow, so expect chapters to take longer. Like way longer.**

**Sorry guys, I'm just a busy, busy girl. I hope to get one up by next week, but no promises.**

**I also just want to say that even though I might not be writing every moment I get, I will be checking for reviews very often!**

**Please read and review.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

There was a lot of panicking, a lot of crying, and a couple screams when everyone realized that there wasn't any way out. It looked like no one was happy about having to spend the night in the Manor.

"Okay, it's almost eight thirty, and I think that we're going to have to sleep here," Stacy Hammerstead confessed.

"So who's brave enough to go upstairs and look for pillows and blankets?" Layla asked.

"Sure, why not?" George replied nonchalantly. Will, Mark, Donald, and Haily joined him.

"What? A girl can't be brave? We're in the 21st century for crying out loud!" Haily responded to the weird looks that came here way.

* * *

Wow, Haily thought. This was a pretty nice place….at some point or another. Now it's just a dump filled with expensive things. It was an opposite of the clean, chic downstairs.

"Here's a bedroom," called Donald.

"I found a….closet?" pondered Will. It was filled with old blankets and pillows and…pictures. Of the same woman, over and over. The pictures looked pretty old, maybe about fifty years old. There were some slashes through some of the faces, but other pictures were perfectly fine.

Will looked at the paintings for a moment, but then grabbed the blankets and pillows and headed downstairs.

The searchers were back downstairs within a couple minutes, with enough blankets for everyone to stay warm all night.

"And look what we found!" Shelly exclaimed. She held up an envelope that she had found on the lawyer's chair.

"We were going to wait to open it until you guys got back," Stacy added.

"So open it!" exclaimed Haily. She ran over, grabbed the envelope, and tore open the flap. Here eyes almost popped out. "It's part of the will! I think. It looks all official,"

"Give it here," said Selena said, and read the sheet. "It's instructions. We're supposed to partner up or something….to solve…..puzzle…..money?"

"Let me read it aloud," David Dayle said, and Selena gingerly handed him the paper.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

_So now you are locked inside! Ha! I hope that you enjoy your stay at Hopkins Manor. _

_Now, down to business. I have not given you my real will, to keep my identity a secret. It wouldn't be fair if you knew what you were really playing for. You need to solve my puzzle, the one I have left to you in my departure. But you are not alone, no, you will have each other. I have arranged partnerships among you, so you will have someone to rely on, that is, if they are reliable. You must get into these partners now, please stand next to your partner and get to know them. And David, please read off the names in the order they appear._

David was shocked. How could this dead person know he was reading the will? He read on regardless.

_1 ● Dalton Hammerstead  
_●_Shelly Blaha_

Dalton blushed. Shelly walked over to his side.

_2 ●David Dayle  
_●_Selena Sanchez_

David calmly walked over to Selena, who was still standing by her mother's side. I pity the person who gets my mother, Selena thought. But at least I have a good partner. He looks nice and seems smart. David continued to read.

_3 ●George Holten  
_● _Jordan Dayle_

Layla angrily stared at her sister as she walked over to George's side. So dead, so dead, was all that Jordan could think.

_4 ●William Hammerstead  
_●_Mark Blaha_

Will walked over to his partner. Male dominance! Will smiled. But Mark still had a sad look on his face. Another person I have to talk to about it.

_5 ●Maria Sanchez  
_●_Layla Dayle_

The remaining people let out their breath. Everyone knew that Maria was a handful. Everyone knew that Layla's smiled was painted on as she walked towards her partner sitting in her chair, looking happy to be with that pretty little thing of a girl.

_6 ●Stacy Blaha  
_●_Carlinette Hammerstead_

This was a good match. The two mothers were very similar and bound to get along. Carlinette and Stacy met in the middle with a hug. Carlinette was glad that she had to rely on Stacy, instead of Donald or Haily or someone else.

_7 ●Audrey Gilbert  
_●_Haily Willcox_

Haily practically flew over to Audrey, and eagerly hugged her large partner. Donald inwardly groaned. That meant…

_8 ●Donald Gilbert  
_●_John Hopkins_

The old man wasn't even here, thought Donald. Why did _he_ have to get stuck with the baggage?

"There's more," David cut through the light chatter going from partner to partner.

_One last thing. There will be another meeting in three days time, same place, same time. No, you will not be locked in again. In the morning, the door will be unlocked and you are to go back to the Inn. Whatever you do after that is up to you and your partner. Sweet dreams!_

"And that's the end of it."

* * *

The partners should all slept next to each other, for a sense of togetherness, Haily had insisted. Layla's outburst was lost in the sea of okays and whatevers.

And that was why Donald was sleeping by himself, cold and alone, far away from he happy couples. He mumbled himself to sleep, silently ranting about his senile partner.

Others, like Haily and Audrey, got along well; Haily helped her partner arrange her makeshift bed and talked herself to sleep.

On the other side, Jordan was silent as she laid down her blankets, only a foot away from George. She didn't want any trouble from her sister, and said not a word to George. Does she not like me or something? Cause if she doesn't like me this whole thing is going to be extremely awkward.

Dalton was having the opposite problem. Shelly was perfectly comfortable sleeping a couple inches away from Dalton. She even said good night to him. He was almost sweating under his blankets, trying to stay cool and relaxed. Just a partner. For the game.

Layla watched her sister until she fell asleep, tuning out Maria's stories. I never thought teenagers were this oblivious, the older woman thought. Or maybe I put her asleep…

Stacy and Carlinette didn't have to talk, they both knew that the other was tired, and they politely said good night and fell asleep like any mother would.

Their husbands, Mark and Will were having a one sided conversation, Will talking about sports and whatnot while Mark nodded his head and said the occasional word. Mark dozed off almost instantly, while Will took his time to arrange his pillow so that he wouldn't get those stupid neck cramps in the middle of the night.

Selena was embarrassed to admit to herself that this was as close as she had ever gotten to a man. She was a mere half foot away from the peacefully sleeping David. She wondered if she could call him Dave. He seemed nice, complimenting her on her shirt (maybe mother was right) and helping her with her blanket when she realized it was covered in dust. Maybe this could work.

**Okay, I think I'm going to stop it here cause I feel like it.**

**Hope that this chapter wasn't too short for you guys. I would know, you know, if you reviewed it!**

**Please please please please please review I want some wonderful feedback like adcgreengirl22 did. It really motivates me!**

**PS. I just realized that my lines haven't been showing up, so sorry if it was confusing before. I hope this helps.**

**Thanks guys! **


	4. The Morning After

**Okay so first, I realized that I haven't made a disclaimer so:**

**LET IT BE KNOWN: I do not own the Westing Game or this genius idea thing**

**I also want it to be known how I came up with this idea. This summer, I actually went to Wisconsin, and I reflected my experience into this story. The Inn in this story is the same as the one I stayed at, and is the picture for this story cover.**

**And that is my rant, **

**ENJOY :)**

Another day, another dawn. Haily Willcox was sitting (finally) in a green plastic lawn chair, watching her 8,028th sunrise. She had almost never missed a sunrise, thanks to her parents. They had showed her the beauty of the early morning before she could even talk about it. And even through collage, she had gotten up at literally the crack of dawn to witness the start of the new day. The sunrise was even prettier in Graywall.

She recalled her memories of the previous night, drifting off, only to be awakened by the sound of the double doors' locks clicking open. She woke everyone else up, and at around four in the morning, they all scampered back to their Inn, and slept. For Haily, it was only about an hour, but it was worth it.

I could sit here forever. Alone, and peaceful.

Peaceful? Yes. Alone? No.

Shelly was excited. There was a cat. In the bush. She (Shelly assumed it was a she) was the lightest blond Shelly had ever seen, and had blue eyes, that almost looked like hers. The cat had no collar, and it seemed to have a sort of nest in the bush, like it had been living there for a while.

She needs a home. She needs me.

Shelly slowly inched toward the occupied bush, waiting for the plump cat to realize she was creeping towards her.

The blue eyes swivled around to stare at Shelly. But they didn't run away.

Shelly was close enough to notice the cat's golden streaks running through the pale fur. She reached out to pet the pussycat, and softly, slowly, made contact with her ears, and slid her hand down the cat's arched back.

She purred. Shelly smiled.

This vacation just got _so_ much better.

David was up, too late it seemed. The air didn't smell of perfume: Layla was gone. The black jacket on the bedpost was missing: Jordan was gone. Alone. At last.

Dave savored the moment, leaning back and thinking, hard. Last night had been…nice, actually. He enjoyed spending the night at the beautiful Manor, but was definitely happy to be back.

And Selena, she seemed good hearted. And she was alone, too. She was alone, and she had a duty to take care of someone she loved. But she didn't have someone to take care of her.

Like me.

David shook out his head. He needed to get ready and see what was happening. Maybe he would be on time for breakfast. And who knows what they would talk about today.

Chaos. That was the only word to describe it.

George was sitting in a sea of chaos, also known as the breakfast table.

Around the breakfast table, was a quaint scene. The breakfast room took up most of the main building. It was a smallish room, but had enough space for everyone, plus shelves to house Linda's collection of eccentric places, teapots, and other chinaware.

Then there was breakfast.

Milk, juice, and water, all in old style glass pitchers, sitting in small tubs of ice, just screaming Wisconsin. There was a muffin tower, filled with blueberry, chocolate, corn, bran, and some kinds George didn't recognize. There were slices of a corn-like bread, that had sugar frosting around the edges. George found the bagels fast enough, eating two with cream cheese and butter, and snagged a banana from the endless fruit basket.

George got close, so very very close to getting out the door, when suddenly, Maria shouted,

"Come and sit down boy! It's about time we all get some talking with you!" George couldn't say no, as everyone around the table was looking at him, waiting for him to sit down and be part of their discussion.

Maria patted an open seat between her and Jordan.

"Now come here and sit with your partner!" Maria beckoned.

George shuffled over, and sat down. He started to peel his banana, ignoring everyone's chit chat.

"That's a…a nice looking banana," Jordan mustered. George gave her a weird look, and Layla laughed from her seat across the table.

Jordan got up and left.

And our partnership just keeps getting better and better.

Dalton was a little overwhelmed.  
There was food, lots of food.

There were people, lots of people.

There was talk, lots of talk.

There was noise, lots and lots and lots of noise.

All of which he had not seen much of before. Then there was Shelly, or rather, the lack of her. She wasn't there, and Dalton felt alone, and lost. Carlinette had slept in, tired from last night's fiasco. And William was of no help, he simply talked along with all of the noise, added to it if anything.

Dalton needed space. He got up, trying not to draw as much attention like that other girl had when she left.

As soon as he got out of the screen door, Dalton instantly spotted Shelly, sitting on the ground, almost inside of a bush. Her hand and most of her face was in the tall, wheat-like bush, and Dalton thought he saw a movement inside.

"Honey? Where are you going Dalton?" Carlinette asked sleepily.

"Um…."

"Oh, there's Shelly. Were you planning to talk to your partner on this lovely morning?" Carlinette's smile was pure, as she half-hugged Dalton. "Go on," She pushed, and Dalton was suddenly walking toward Shelly.

Shelly was still in her pajamas: a long, gray pant with a coral top, that proclaimed loadly: MAINE FOR ALL.

"Hi Shelly!" Dalton greeted loudly.

Where did that come from? I'm gonna scare her off. Stupid.

"Oh, hi Dalton," Shelly looked up from her plant only for a second.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, well….come over here," Shelly whispered.

Dalton crept over toward Shelly, leaning over and softly brushing her shoulder. His shiver was stopped when he looked into the grassy patch. There was a cat. In the bush. What next? A duck in a bush?

"Dalton, meet Sunshine, but you can call her Sunny,"

"Wow, her eyes…..they're like-"

"Mine I know," Shelly smiled.

"So she's yours? You're going to take her home and everything?"

"Well, that's the complicated part. My parents don't exactly know, and I don't think they'll be the most accepting."

"Hmmm…maybe you don't need to tell them right away. We could hide her for a while."

"I don't know, I don't like lying to my parents, and it's worth a shot to ask…"

Of course I shouldn't lie. Carli and Will could send me back, and then, who knows…

Shelly picked up the cat and started walking towards her room, leaving Dalton alone with his scattered thoughts.

And she left me. Of course.

"You coming Dal?" Shelly turned and smiled. Dalton smiled back and walked with her into door number 6.

Mark Blaha was sad. He had been sad for a while now. It had been what? 8 months?

That one night, he was the saddest he had ever been. He made a list of some of the worst moments of his life, and it had topped it. It was a feeling of alone, that he was the only person that could help himself, and he believed it. He fell into the shadows, and let Carlinette take the reins.

He let Shelly do her own thing, and didn't weigh down his troubles on her, he was a good father, he told himself.

He was a good father.

Audrey sat in her chair, right out side her door, right next to the golden 3. She sat and knitted a bit, taking in the air of the country.

Then Haily ran up.

"Audrey! Audrey!"

"I can hear you Haily," the older woman clumsily stood up.

"So guess what?" Haily twirled her ring again. Over and over. "I rounded up some people. Me, George, Layla, Jordan, Selena, David, and do you know where Dalton and Shelly are?"

"What are you guys doing?" Audrey inquired.

"Well, _we're_ going into town to look around, maybe even shop a little, get in the groove of things."

"I'm in, I guess," Audrey sighed.

"Let's go!"

Donald sat in his room. There were the two women (Carlinette and who?), chit chating away outside on their lawn chairs.

And where was his partner? Sitting in his room, lights off, curtains drawn. Or he was in town, being the old coot that he was.

Well I've had enough of it, and I'll do this without him, just like I did it without Audrey.

There was silence, there was tension, what was happening? Was this for real? Was this really happening? Could he-?

No.

**So that's that, and I am going to keep on pumping out chapters, probably around this pace, sorry if I am annoying you, but that's just how I role.**

**Hopefully there's more than just one person reading this. (You know who u r adcgirlblablabla)**

**So yeah. **

**REVIEW**

**THX:)**


End file.
